marginal_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Melty Love Cooking
Melty Love Cooking is an insert song that appeared for the first time in Episode 3. It's sung by L and R from Marginal#4. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= R: Futari tokechau, L: Torori tokechau, L & R: Manna tokechau L: Nan demo ii kara tsuman na sasou da yo? Sukoshi wa kizuite hoshii R: Donna toki mo kimi no Saikou no egao ga mitai tte tameiki sa L: Sono te saki wo mote amashi Nee sumaho wa oite okou? R: Me to me awasete beru ga nari dasu Tenshi mo akuma mo surprise!! L: Kimi ni mu-chu~ R: Sugoku mu-chu~ L&R: Furimuite yo melty love cooking L: Aa mabusenai koi no essensu dake R: Oshiete yo ne boku ni L: Kimi wo michau~ R: Sugoku michau~ L&R: Tokimeki yo melty love cooking L: Aa azayaka na ai no essensu dake R: Mori tsuketara L&R: Amai niji ga kakaru |-|Kanji= |-|English= Together we’re melting Drain, fusion Everybody’s melting “I’m fine with anything” Wouldn’t it be a little boring? I want you to realize A little… I sigh, wanting to always see your best smile With too much time in your hands Hey, let's leave the smartphones behind Our eyes meet and the bell begins to ring A united surprise of an angel and devil!!!!! I’m crazy about you. So crazy about you. In front of my way, Melty Love Cooking Ah, just the essence of love that you cannot hide You will tell me what it is, no? I'm going to make you happy So enchanted by me Let your heart skip a beat for me Melty Love Cooking Ah, only the throbbing essence of love Once you dish it up A sweet rainbow shall spread over it~ Full Ver. |-|Romaji= R: Futari tokechau, L: Torori tokechau, L & R: Manna tokechau L: Nan demo ii kara tsuman na sasou da yo? Sukoshi wa kizuite hoshii R: Donna toki mo kimi no Saikou no egao ga mitai tte tameiki sa L: Sono te saki wo mote amashi Nee sumaho wa oite okou? R: Me to me awasete beru ga nari dasu Tenshi mo akuma mo surprise!! L: Kimi ni mu-chu~ R: Sugoku mu-chu~ L&R: Furimuite yo melty love cooking L: Aa mabusenai koi no essensu dake R: Oshiete yo ne boku ni L: Kimi wo michau~ R: Sugoku michau~ L&R: Tokimeki yo melty love cooking L: Aa azayaka na ai no essensu dake R: Mori tsuketara L&R: Amai niji ga kakaru R: Kore kara hajimaru nukumori o shinjite? Namaiki demo hagu shichau L: Tsurai ame wa mushiro Hounto no mirai ga mieru tte sign janai? R: Mou papa ni wa ienai yo Kono reshipi ni chakku shiyou L: Te to te awasete doa wo aketara Tokimeki wagamama labyrinth R: Pyua ni mu-chu~ L: Kokoro mu-chu~ R&L: Aitain’da sweet love kiss R: Aa yureteiru kaze ni omoi wo nosete L: Tsutaetai boku mo R: Kimi to shichau~ L: Fui ni shichau~ R&L: Doushite mo ne sweet love kiss R: Aa ichido mado ni nokoshita clover L: Furi kaereba R&L: Namida kirari hikaru L: “Un, umaku ikanai naa.” R: “Demo daijoubu, kitto mitsukaru hazu da yo.” L: “Um, doushite?” R: “Sonna ki ga suru kara. Sore jya, dame ka na?” L: “Jya, shinjite miru.” R: “Kimi no ichiban ni naritai kara.” L: “Ore mo ganbaru ne!” R: Futari fushigi to L: Senaka awasete R&L: Kanjita yokan wa wonderful R: Kimi ni mu-chu~ L: Sugoku mu-chu~ R: Furimuite yo R&L: Melty love cooking L: Aa mabusenai koi no essensu dake Oshiete yo ne boku ni R&L: Kimi wo michau sugoku michau Tokimeite yo melty love cooking Aa azayaka na ai no essensu dake Mori tsuketara amai niji ga kakaru L: Futari tokechau~ R: Torori tokechau~ L&R: Minna tokechau~ “Gochisousama deshita~!” |-|Kanji= |-|English= Category:Music Category:Marginal 4